is this love?
by fear the unknown
Summary: SeamusHermione, RonHermione. —What's love?
1. He Likes You

**A/N: I just re-wrote chapter one of Is This Love? Yay. I am so happy. It turned out better. Review if you like this chapter. I'm working on the other ones soon.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish but ... no ...**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with her best friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They were all talking to each other, but Hermione sae that Ron was looking at somebody down the Gryffindor table.

"Ron, what are you looking at?" asked Hermione, who followed Ron's gaze. Seamus Finnigan, a boy from her year, was looking at her. He came out of his daze and then turned his head very quickly, pretending to listen to Dean Thomas.

"Nothing," Ron mutterd, obviously releaved that Seamus looked away.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, Ron. You know, you can tell me anything. No matter what it is."

"I know that Mione."

Hermione nodded; she didn't believe him. It hadn't been the first time she caught the Irish boy looking at her. For almost a month, the glaring at each other was happening. _What is with these two?_ was the thought that echoed through Hermione's head at night.

"Ron. Ron! Hello? Earth to---" Ginny stopped. Ron was staring at Seamus with pure hate in his eyes. No one tried to get his attention.

Harry knew what this was about. Ginny was clueless. Fred and George were looking between Ron and Seamus. Hermione was raising her eyebrows. Dean was rolling his eyes. Nothing made sense to any of them.

Thankfully, dinner ended soon and when Hermione and Ron reached the common room, she asked, "Ronald Billus Weasley, why are you so angry with Seamus? I would love to know."

"It's none of your buisness," snapped Ron.

Harry had become fed up with Ron and yelled loudly, "She has a right to know Ron. It is about her!"

"What's about me?" Hermione wondered unconsciously out load.

"Nothing, Hermione," Ron snapped at her again.

"I want to know, Ronald," she insisted.

"LEAVE IT, HERMIONE!" he shouted at her, his face becoming red with anger. She could hardly make out his freckles.

"F---fine." Hermione's voice shook. "Just never talk to me again."

When Hermione finished saying this, she ran up the stairs leading to her dormitory, and cried.

* * *

Hermione had been ignoring Ron for a good while now and it was becoming harder and harder. She had been friends with him since she was eleven and even though they fought, she still cared for him like she cared for Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione, talk to me," Ron pleaded during lunch on a Monday afternoon.

"Leave me alone," she said slowly, deliberately.

Ron sighed and paused as though he was comtempleting something in his mind. He cleared his throat and said, "I'll tell you why I was mad that night. If you talk to me, that is."

"You will?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "Do you promise?"

"Yes." The answer was short and sweet. He grabbed her hand and brought her out of the Great Hall, saying, "He likes you. I mean he _fancies_ you, Hermione."

"He likes me more than a friend?" Hermione knew it was a stupid question.

"Yeah. He wants you to be his girlfriend," answered Ron, nodding his head dumbly.

"How---how do you know this?"

"I share a room with him. He was looking at some pictures that Harry and I had of you. He was just staring at them. We confronted him about it and he just stared at us like we lost our minds. Then, you know, with the help of Fred and George, he told us he fancied you."

Hermione was in shock.

"I'll just let you be," Ron said and then turned around, leaving Hermione there, her mouth open. She shook her head and then went for the library. She knew if Ron or Harry or Ginny went looking for her, they would choose here. Hermione thought about Seamus, Ron, and him liking her. It wasn't normal she finally decided.

"Hermione."

Hermione jumped and saw Seamus standing there. He looked uncomfortable.

"Finnigan?" Hermione asked doing her Draco Malfoy impression.

"Why did you call me by my last name?"

"I figured that since you like me, I can call you by your last name. Understand?"

"Not really."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then got up and walked away from Seamus.

* * *

In the two weeks that Hermione discovered Seamus liked here were these: Seamus is stalker-ish and Ron is over-protective.

She was sitting under a tree in the court yard, reading a book when a shadow covered the sun. She looked up and saw Seamus Finnigan.

"What do you want?" she asked codly.

"Answers."


	2. Fighting

**A/N: Chapter two re-uploaded. Like the improvement?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough. (sad face)**

* * *

"What answers?" asked a very angry Hermione.

"I want to know why you're avoiding me," Seamus stated.

"I thought I made that clear."

"I can't understand girls that well, okay?" admitted Seamus.

"What I meant was: stay away from me. Got it?" Hermione was getting angrier.

"What?" Seamus was staring to feel angry and sad at the same time. Thoughts ran though his mind. Was this Ron's plan? Why was Hermione avoiding him? Does Hermione not like him? "Are you and Ron dating?" he blurted out.

"Me and..._Ron_? _Dating_?" Hermione yelled loudly. "You really are an idiot Seamus."

"I am not an idiot," Seamus told her through gritted teeth. "You're all Ron ever talks about and it's sure getting on my nerves."

"No, I'm not all he ever talks about!"

"Yes, yes, you are Hermione. Trust me."

"I would never trust you," Hermione spat at him. "Just---just leave me alone, Finnigan." She left Seamus standing there and went to her room.

Seamus ran to his room not soon after and then saw one person he didn't want to see: Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley didn't look happy.

"Where is she?" demanded Ron.

"Who?" Seamus asked but he already knew.

"Ginny... No, Hermione, you idiot."

"I don't know. She ran off---"

Seamus was cut off by Ron's fist hitting the side of his face. Seamus staggered back but, as he regained his composure, hit Ron back harder. A fight had begun. Dean and Harry had come up and were telling them to stop. Dean grabbed Seamus's arm and brought him back as Harry grabbed Ron's arms and pushed him down.

They all heard footsteps and then McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore appeared.

"What is going on here?" shrieked McGonagall.

"They seem to be fighting," stated Snape. "What detention should we give them?"

"Now, now, Snape," warned McGonagall. "These are my students, in my House, I should decide if they receive detention."

"Minerva," countered Dumbledore, "go get Miss Granger." When McGonagall and Snape left, Dumbledore said to Seamus and Ron, "I am very disappointed. Come with me to my office."

The three of them made way to Dumbledore's office. He signaled for them to sit---which they did. Seamus took his seat and said, "How did you know to get Mione?"

"_Hermione_, to you," Ron corrected.

"I knew you two were going to be fighter over her," Dumbledore explained. "It is no secret that you two like her. It could not be as obvious to Hermione Granger, but oh well. Causing a disruption; every student could hear you. They were all amazed that I was called in. Snape as well." He looked over the boys' shoulders. "Ah. Miss Granger. Please sit."

Hermione sat between Ron and Seamus. "Er, sir, why am I hear? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No, none of that. But, I must add, you are involved."

"How, sir?"

"Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Weasley are fighting over you. What do you thing their punishment might be?"

"Detention. May I go, sir?"

"Yes."

Hermione got up and walked out of the office and Ron and Seamus followed. Hermione turned towards them and said,

"How long?"


	3. Knock Out

**A/N: Third chapter revised. Oh, yeah. I'm on a role. High five? No. Okay. I guess I never did mention what year they are in. Probably fourth year because Hermione and Ron aren't really prefects.**

**Disclaimer: No. I'm not cool, British, or old enough. What, did you think I was older than a teenager. No.**

* * *

Seamus and Ron looked at her. What should they say? Explain they fancied her like mad? That's awkward. Ron decided he would be the one to speak first.

''Well, Hermione. Uh, I guess I've fancied you since we were in first year,'' stated Ron in an uncomfortable voice.

Hermione turned her face toward Seamus. He swallowed. ''Seamus, how long have you fancied me?'' It was far to comfortable for her to say this than he felt.

''Since third year. Remember when I saw you that summer?'' Seamus asked. He could vividly remember seeing her in London. He had gone on a tip there with his mum.

''No, Seamus, I never saw you the summer after second year. Or did you mean after third year? I don't know, but I never saw you in any of my summers.''

''Yes, yes you did.''

''Do _not_yell at her. You hear me, Seamus Finnigan?'' snarled Ron.

''You know, Ron ... I'm just going to ... bye,'' Hermione finished lamely after she stuttered a few times.

* * *

It had been the longest four days Seamus had probably ever lived through. Hermione ignored him and visibly glowered when Snape put them together in Potions. She did the potion herself, not once muttering a word. Seamus was also frightened to sleep because the thought of Ron killing him was a roaming thought.

Dean, Harry, Fred, George, and even random bystanders had to watch them to check if they didn't make another attack.

It seemed to become the worst week ever when his mum sent him an angry howler that yelled, ''_YOU SHOULD BE DISAPPOINTED WITH YOURSELF! STARTING A FIGHT IN SCHOOL! YOU'RE LUCKY THIS HERMIONE GRANGER GIRL DIDN'T TELL DUMBLEDORE TO EXPEL YOU. A DETENTION IS SIMPLE TO WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!_''

It was embarrassing. He could see Hermione becoming pink in the face from being mentioned in the message, but everyone was to busy laughing at him to realize she ran out the Great Hall. People stared at the door when they heard a muffled scream.

* * *

It was a rainy day when Hermione stepped out of the entrance and stumbled her way outside. She prayed silently that Ron and Hermione were somewhere to be found. She snuck out after hours and hoped to not be caught. If she was, she was destined to get a gruel detention and House points deducted.

She tripped on a farley large rock and fell. Her last memory was foggy. Someone was picking her up.


	4. Kiss?

**A/N: Again, I am on a role!**

**Disclaimer: Why must people ask me this?!**

* * *

Hermione awoke to a pain in her right shoulder and head. She tried to sit up but someone gently pushed her down. She looked to her side and saw Seamus. He was staring at her with sadness in his eyes. He said in a whisper, ''You fell. I saw you. How bad does it hurt?''

''Yeah, I'm---ow,'' Hermione muttered. How bad had she hurt herself. Everytime she moved, she felt a pain somewhere. ''How bad am I hurt?'' she asked him.

Seamus sighed and ran his hand through his hair. ''Well, they think you broke your leg. I don't know how. Um, they said you hit your head real hard. Does it hurt really bad?''

''No. Not that much. Why are you here?'' She suddenly remembered her anger towards him.

''I help you. You know I...''

Hermione cut Seamus of by finnishing his sentance, ''...fancy me. I know. You made that message loud and clear.''

''I guess I kind of did.'' Seamus laughed. ''So I'll see you around?''

''Likewise.'' Hermione turned away from him. She closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Seamus closed the door to his dorm quetly but Ron was up. He looked at Seamus with disgust and then spat, ''Where is she?''

''Who?'' Seamus asked, knowing very well who he meant. He decided to play dumb and held his hands up in defense.

''Hermione.''

''I helped her. She fell and then I brought her to the hospital wing. She may have broke her leg. I don't really know. She hit her head. Leave me alone, will you?''

He walked to his bed and then closed the curtains around his four-poster. He closed his eyes as Hermione did, not caring that he still wore his school robes. His mind had never left Hermione.

* * *

In the next week, Hermione left the hospital wing with her leg fully healed. She chose to be with Ron and Harry, knowing very well of Ron's feelings. Seamus watched them from afar and hoped one day _she _would be _his _girlfriend.

He watched as Hermione left and went to the library. He followed soon after. He walked up to her bodly and chose what he wanted to do. He kissed Hermione on the lips. She kissed back after a moment.

They both heard someone yell, ''Hermione? Seamus?''


	5. Intervention

**A/N: This is the fifth chapter to my Seamus and Hermione story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

**...I wish I owned Seamus though...**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Intervention_

The sound of their names made Seamus and Hermione pull apart rather quickly. They turned and saw Ginny Weasley, Hermione's friend. She looked between them and grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her away from Seamus. She dragged her to the girl dormitories and, after pushing her down on her bed with much force, yelled, "How could you do this to Ron?"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled just as loud. "He kissed me and I just happened to kiss him back! My mind wasn't working right! You know I know Ron likes me! WHY would I do that to him?"

"I don't know! But it seemed that you were enjoying it! Tell me why!"

"If you'd stop yelling I will!"

Ginny closed her mouth and sat down beside Hermione, looking her in the eye. "Continue," she said in her normal voice.

"Okay, I went to the library. Seamus came in and he kissed me. I didn't know what to do. I kissed him back and then you came in. I don't know anything anymore. I like Ron but I...also like...Seamus."

"You like Seamus?" Ginny yelled, loosing her cool.

"Don't kill me!"

"I'm just might kill you. Tell me when you started liking Ron and Seamus. Spill."

"Okay. In first year, I had a crush on Ron. It kind of went away in second and third year, but then it came back. When Ron told me about Seamus liking me, I was shocked at first but then kind of warmed up to the fact that he liked me. But then I knew that Ron would hate me so I just ignored it. Though when Seamus kissed me, it was like...wow," she explained.

Ginny sighed. "Look at me, girl." Hermione looked her in the eye. "You and Seamus both like each other. Ron will probably kill you and hate Seamus for the rest of his life, but _I _say go for it. You never know what you go 'til it's gone. This little intervention is over."

Ginny got up, but not before hearing Hermione yell, "How was this an intervention?"

* * *

Seamus was still standing in the library, smiling like a maniac. Dean Thomas walked in and asked him, "You okay? You seem kind of dazed."

"I---I was k---kissed by H---Hermione," he stuttered, hardly able to talk.

"You were kissed by Hermione Granger?" Dean asked.

"Uh-huh."

Dean grabbed the back of Seamus's shirt and brought him into the room they shared with Neville, Ron, and Harry. He let go of the collar and asked him again, "You sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I'm sure," Seamus answered, looking like he was in a trance.

"Ron's going to kill you, mate."

"I don't bloody care what Ron Weasley thinks!" he suddenly yelled. "She kissed back!"

"Look Seamus, don't go tellin' people Hermione's yours. The kiss may have been a mistake to her. Your my friend, but think about her."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Cool. Now one question."

"What?"

"How long have you actually liked Hermione?"

"Since I saw her in third year."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what are you gonna do if she says the kiss was a mistake? What are you gonna say when Ron finds out?"

"I don't know. Ron'll kill me. If Hermione says the kiss was a mistake, I'd kill myself. I'd die either way."

"What if Hermione liked the kiss?"

"Then I'd die of _happiness_."

"You're so desperate, mate."

Seamus shrugged. "This was a nice intervention."

"How was this an intervention?"

"I dunno."

"You're gonna talk to Hermione Wednesday?"

"Yep."

* * *

Seamus waited until Hermione came down for dinner and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the common room and into the corridors. "Now, Hermione," he started, "about the kiss. What---?"

Hermione cut him off. "I liked it."

"Really?" he asked her happily.

"Yes. I talked to Ginny last night and she said she wouldn't kill me if I dated you. Though Ron might kill both of us," she added glumly.

"I can handle that."

Both leaned in at the same time and kissed yet again. But they both expected it. Once they pulled away, Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"Uh-huh."

"You know what Ginny said our talk was?"

"What?"

"An intervention."

"Weird. I said the same thing to Dean."

"Are you happy you had the 'intervention?'"

"Very much. You?"

"Happier than you'd ever think."

* * *

**A/N: It's 11:21 PM here in Louisiana and I just got my new laptop today. Read and review. I tried to make it longer and better. Trust me, the next chapter will be filled with drama.**


	6. Truth

**A/N: Well I haven't updated this story because of school and a mean substitute giving me homework. Now, on Superbowl Sunday, I write chapter six instead of watching the Saints win the Superbowl. And I listen to Lil Wayne's **B!tch, I'm The Bomb Like Tick Tick. **Not sure if it is called that or not... whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have an accent? No. I want on though.**

* * *

Seamus and Hermione had spent a week hiding their relationship from everyone besides Ginny and Dean. Hermione had decided not to tell Harry because he would have told Ron in a heart beat. That couldn't happen if Seamus and Hermione wanted to live; mostly Seamus though, was in trouble.

Hermione was worried. Ron wasn't well with things involving a boy and Hermione. The only male Ron was fine with Hermione with was Harry and the only reason for that was because Harry said Hermione was like his sister and he didn't think of her like that. Ron didn't even like Fred and George talking to her too much, let alone Seamus Finnigan. Hermione didn't know exactly what Ron was capable of. "What if he finds out and hurts you?" she asked Seamus that constantly.

"He won't," Seamus reasoned again and again. "He won't find out. I'm not that obvious."

"Seamus," Hermione warned, "you glared at him throughout potions because he was my partner. A little obvious if you ask me, Dean, and Ginny." She smirked.

"Whatever, Hermione. It's fine."

"Can we tell him?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I---he's just my friend. Please?"

"Okay. I'll tell him tonight," Seamus answered, regretting it already.

* * *

"Ron," started Seamus carefully, "I need to talk with you."

Seamus and Ron were the only ones in the dormatory. Hermione had told Dean and Harry to stay in the common room. Harry was confused on why but found this a nice time for Hermione to help with with his work he hadn't finished. Dean knew why and sat with Ginny on the couch, discussing the matters in whispered tones.

"What, Finnigan?" Ron asked angrily. He was still mad.

"Hermione---"

"Hermione, what?" Ron spat.

"Let me finish, _Weasley_," stressed Seamus.

Ron stayed silent as he glared at the Irish man.

"Hermione," sontinued Seamus, "wanted me to tell you something. That something is this: Hermione Jean Granger is dating me, Seamus Finnigan. She wanted me to tell you because, apparently, she can't lie to you."

Ron froze on the spot; when he heard 'date' and 'me' in the same sentance, refearing to Seamus at least, he had made his way over to Seamus but stoped when Seamus stated Hermione couldn't lie to him. He scowled at Seamus and thought quikly.

He was getting revenge.

* * *

**Second A/N: Oooh, I hate this chapter. I promised drama but didn't deliver. Next chapter; SWEAR. If I don't, you can hunt me down and kill me. Next chapter soon. I'm also getting new glasses... I'm going off topic. Next chapter longer. Promise.**


	7. This Isn't Good

**A/N: I'm sorry if you hate me for not continuing my story of Seamus/Hermione/Ron. Just ... I had a lot of work to do and a really hot substitute. Really, he is. Now, I promised drama but I can't type everything I want to because I have math homework. I guess you could say this chapter is a teaser of the big fight. What did you think?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. J. K. Rowling owns everything: Seamus, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, a cool accent ...**

* * *

"Ron?" questioned Seamus slowly.

But Ron would not answer because he was in his own little world. Unfortunately, he could see Seamus and Hermione kissing, holding hands, and doing other things that he didn't want to think of. Ron thought about how he could still get Hermione without Seamus in the way. He thought of using a Polyjuice Potion but that would take months and Hermione isn't stupid enough to fall for something like that. Besides, Ron didn't know a spell well enough to knock Seamus out for a good four to five hours.

"Ron?" Seamus questioned slowly for the second time.

"Can't you see I'm thinking, you tosspot?" snapped Ron, glaring at the Irish teen in front of him.

"About what?" It was Dean's voice that asked the question. When Ron turned, he could see Dean standing in the doorway, scowling at him. Ron walked by him---roughly shoving Dean---and then said, "None of your business," and walked away.

"Seamus?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Seamus asked him in response.

"This isn't good."


	8. It Was Hermione

**A/N: I promised drama, damn it. I am going to give you drama. No matter the fact that I have a very important test all next week. Math is first. Okay, I want to hear from you. Who should Hermione be with? Ron or Seamus?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I want to own Robert Pattinson and James Phelps but I can't. They belong to their parents and the Twilight and Harry Potter movies. Feel bad for me, yet? **

* * *

It was true. It wasn't good. Seamus knew very well that Ron would rather kill himself than see Hermione with someone else. Seamus also knew that there would be a fight coming soon. It would be bad, he knew. Dumbledore wouldn't call Hermione in to ask the punishment, he would expel them right then and there. Seamus would rather be killed by Ron than his mum. Anyone was better than his mum.

Ron was probably going downstairs to find Hermione. To try and talk some sense into her, Seamus knew.

''Hey, Dean, I'm going to go find Ron,'' Seamus said, already wanting to slap himself. How could he be so stupid?

''Okay. Be careful, mate.'' Dean nodded to him and then walked back to his bed; he started to draw.

Seamus looked back at him and then went down to look for Ron. He walked out of the common room and saw Ron heading for the lake. Seamus followed him and stopped in front of Ron. Ron glared at him and then made way to push Seamus, but Seamus knocked his hand away. He was done with playing nice.

''Why did you do that?'' Ron asked in hate.

''Do what, Weasley?''

''Date her, Finnigan?''

''I fancy her. That's the reason you go out with someone. What, you didn't know? Well, of course not. You never had a girlfriend. have you even kissed a girl?'' Seamus asked him, knowing very well Ron had never had any romantic experiance.

''You know that I wanted to wait for Hermione.''

''Did I?''

''Yes,'' hissed Ron.

''Well, you're missing out. She's one hell of---''

Ron punched Seamus in the stomach. He didn't want to hear the rest of Seamus's sentence. It was upsetting.

Seamus punched back. It was a hard hit to the face; it was sure to leave a mark. Ron hit him back. Seamus's hit was so hard, Ron's eye was already bruising. Ron kicked Seamus in the ankle and then moved back---Seamus grabbed his ankle---and grabbed his wand.

Out of rage, he started to say, ''Avada---''

Ron was cut of by Seamus lunging at him, pulling him to the ground, and then punching furiously.

Seamus and Ron both heard a scream. It was Hermione.

* * *

**Second A/N: Okay, how was that for a cliff-hanger? I am sad to say that I will be uploading a little less because I have the LEAP test Monday. I need to study. Not write.**


	9. Not A Chapter

Hey everyone.

I'm not that happy.

Why?

Well, I haven't been updating at all! I promised my YouTube friend Kelly that I would write her a Fred and Hermione story, but I have writers block. Another problem? I can't find inspiration for my Seamus and Hermione fan fiction either.

I hope you don't mind if I don't update my Harry Potter stories.

I just wrote a Degrassi fan fiction, but I only have writers block in Harry Potter. That's stupid, but that's my mind.

So, sorry.

Please review so I can know if you're willing to wait or not.

(:

-Imperfect Is Me.

-Ireland.


	10. Somtimes I Really Hate Writer's Block

DON'T KILL ME.

This is the second author's note I've written for this damn story.

I would write more to this, but I need to get back in my Harry Potter fan fiction writing mood. I've been into Degrassi more.

But even if I did have a new chapter, I wouldn't be able to update.

Why?

**Reason one:** I still have writer's block for Harry Potter.

**Reason two:** I've been getting no sleep because I've been staying up late handling a problem with my "best" friend. She's been looking at me like she hates me and to show her how I feel, I called her a bitch. She didn't take that well.

**Reason three:** My teachers hate me. D: Homework on the weekends AND projects coming from no where!

SORRY.


End file.
